Wylan B
Wylan Bombolony, also known as Wylan B is a male customer who first appeared in Papa's Sushiria. Flipdeck Info Wylan B is a high school kid who grew up in Sakura Bay. He recently had to move to Powder Point with his dad who received a new job. Although they get along at home, Wylan would be mortified if his new classmates knew his dad was their principal at Cornelius Central High. In order to keep that a secret, Wylan Bombolony simply goes by the name Wylan B. To impress the kids at school, he started practicing breakdancing and freestyle rap. Unfortunately, Wylan still has a ways to go before people take him seriously. Appearance Wylan B has tanned skin and sideswept blond hair covered by a purple cap with light lavender front, blue trim, and Derps design. He wears a blue shirt underneath a lavender parka, golden chain bracelets and a golden Derps necklace. He has deep purple pants, a golden "shake" belt buckle and golden shoes with blue laces, purple stripes and black soles. He also has a lip piercing. Styles Style B Wylan B wears a black-and-blue cap with Wildberry Derps print, blue parka with silver Derps and "W" printing, and black trim. He also wears lavender pants. Orders Papa's Sushiria *Momoiro Soy Paper with Black Rice *Not Flipped **Octopus **Fried Calamari *General Tso Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Taro Tea with Sugarplum Bubbles Holiday (New Year) *Momoiro Soy Paper with Black Rice *Not Flipped **Eggplant **Octopus **Fried Calamari *Flavor X Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Taro Tea with Sugarplum Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Azul Ranch Taco with Chicken *Onions *Lettuce *Tomatoes *Onions *Blazeberry Sauce *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Pico de Gallo Holiday (Easter) *Azul Ranch Taco with Battered Perch *Onions *Spring Coleslaw *Tomatoes *Onions *Blazeberry Sauce *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Pico de Gallo Papa's Pancakeria HD *Waffle *Whipped Cream *Raspberries *Strawberry Syrup *Drink: **Large Milk with Sugar Holiday (Easter) *Waffle *Whipped Cream *Jelly Beans *Raspberries *Cotton Candy Drizzle *Drink: **Large Wildberry Shake with Sugar Papa's Pizzeria HD *Garlic Knot Crust *BBQ Sauce with Grated Parmesan Cheese *8 Philly Steak (all) *4 Gorgonzola (top) *4 Pepperjack Cheese (left) *Well-Done Bake *Square Cut Holiday (Easter) *Garlic Knot Crust *BBQ Sauce with Grated Parmesan Cheese *8 Philly Steak (all) *4 Pickled Eggs (top) *4 Pepperjack Cheese (left) *Well-Done Bake *Square Cut Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Cheddarwurst on a Regular Bun *Southwest Sauce *Onions *Pineapple Relish *Wild Onion Sauce *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Purple Burple **Medium Cinnamon Swirl Holiday (Easter) *Cheddarwurst on a Regular Bun *Blackberry Remoulade *Onions *Blue Cheese Crumbles *Wild Onion Sauce *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Purple Burple **Medium Cinnamon Swirl Papa's Scooperia * Oatmeal with Sugar Crystals * Purple Blurple Ice Cream * Whipped Cream * Strawberry Drizzle * Rainbow Sprinkles * Sugarplum Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 55 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 59 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 35 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD: Rank 63 *Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!: Rank 63 *Papa's Scooperia To Go!: Rank 13 *Papa's Scooperia: Rank 19 Unlockables *In Papa's Sushiria, he is unlocked with Sugarplum Bubbles. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD, he is unlocked with Wildberry Shake. *In Papa's Pizzeria HD, he is unlocked with Philly Steak. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD and Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Blackberry Remoulade. *In Papa's Scooperia, he is unlocked with Onion Zest. Stickers Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2017: He earned more votes than Johnny and Hugo, winning the Hakuto Division with Perri. He then earned more votes than Allan in the semi-finals but lost to Carlo Romano in the Grand Finals. Trivia *Wylan means "seagull" in Welsh. *He does not close his eyes, even if the animation he is in calls for it. This error has been fixed since Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *He is the only customer in Papa's Pancakeria HD who orders Milk with Sugar. *He is the only customer with a piercing of any sort. Order Tickets Wylan New.png|Wylan B's Sushiria order during New Year wylannn.PNG|Wylan B's Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! Wylan B (Holiday).png|Wylan B's Taco Mia To Go! order during Easter Taco Mia To Go! Wylan B (Regular).png|Wylan B's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Wylan B (Holiday).png|Wylan B's Pancakeria HD order during Easter Pancakeria HD Wylan B (Regular).png|Wylan B's Pancakeria HD regular order IMG 1271.JPG|Wylan B's Pizzeria HD order during Easter IMG 1263.JPG|Wylan B's Pizzeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Wylan B (Holiday).png|Wylan B's Hot Doggeria HD order during Easter Hot Doggeria HD Wylan B (Regular).png|Wylan B's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Wylan B (Holiday).png|Wylan B's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Easter Screen Shot 2018-10-17 at 8.17.09 PM.png|Wylan B's Full Scooperia Regular Order Gallery UnlockingWylan.png|Unlocking Wylan B in Sushiria WylanProfile's.png fanart 012417.jpg Wylan.PNG Wylan Happy.png WylanFail.png Wylan B PTMTG! Promotion.png|Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Wylan B Approved! Unlocking Wylan B (TMTG).png|Unlocking Wylan B in Taco Mia To Go! (He now closes his eyes!) Perfect Taco - Wylan B (TMTG).png|Perfect taco for Wylan B! Perfect Cool Azul - Wylan B (TG).png|Mastering Cool Azul with a perfect taco! Unlocking Wylan B (PHD).png|Unlocking Wylan B in Pancakeria HD! Perfect Pancakes - Wylan B.png|Perfect breakfast for Wylan B during Easter! Perfect Pancakes - Wylan B (2).png|Perfect during Summer Luau! Perfect Pancakes - Wylan B (3).png|Perfect and Bronze for Wylan B! IMG 0987.JPG IMG 1024.JPG Wylan&Rudy.jpg 19756199 1865631460422207 1856415771 n.jpg IMG 1114.JPG Angry Wylan B.PNG|"Why are you not fired yet? Is this how you treat all of your customers?" IMG_0258.PNG IMG_0531.PNG IMG_0857.PNG IMG 0882.PNG Fan Art wylan b by aronora-dat61um.jpg|By aronora wylan b by cepproductions-dasqxxi.jpg|By CepProductions dining room by obedart2015-dav30io.jpg|Wylan B with Hope, Quinn and Timm by ObedART2015 Wylan B Chibi.jpg|Wylan B Chibi Maker Wylan B Chibi Style B.jpg|Wylan B Chibi Maker Style B Dgfpchapter4.png|A despaired Wylan B reaching out to Utah by Speedo3539 Wylan B by ObedART2015.png|By ObedART2015 es:Wylan B zh:Wylan B Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:W Characters Category:Papa's Sushiria Debuts